Unbreakable Bond
by matthotty101
Summary: Dom comes home and finds that things aren't the way he left them.
1. Welcome Home Big Brother

_**Welcome Home Big Brother**_

_Mia walked up to the door and turned the handle, walking right in. A few months ago, she would've knocked and waited for him to open, knowing better than to just walk in for fear that there would be some other women in there with him. She walked in and saw Vince laying on his stomach staring at the head board, "V, what's wrong?" She asked, climbing onto the bed and sitting on the small of his back. _

"_This is our last night together." He muttered into his pillow. _

"_What do you mean?" She asked, lightly running her fingers over his skin and beginning to rub his back. _

"_Dom comes home tomorrow." _

_He was being short with her. She knew that it only really happened when something was bothering him and he had kept it inside of his head. She was trying not to become aggravated with the shortness in his voice, it was like he didn't want to talk to her, like he didn't want to be around her. _

"_And what is that supposed to mean to me?" She asked, her aggravation starting to come out in her voice. _

"_He wasn't happy with our close friendship when he left, how do you think that he's going to take it when he finds out that we are, well, like this." _

"_Vince, do you love me the way that you claim to? I love you the way that I express it and my brother isn't going to be able to change that." _

"_Mi, you know that I love you. I just don't want anything to come between Dom and I and most important, I don't want anything to happen between the two of you." _

"_Don't worry about me." _

"_I worry about you everyday." _

"_Why?" She asked, drawing her eyebrows in closer to her nose. _

"_Because I love you." He smiled, turning on his back so that she was sitting on his stomach. _

_Mia got off of his stomach and curled herself into a comfortable position at the curve of his body. She lightly rested her head on his chest and let out a comforting sigh, "I'm glad that you love me." _

"_I've loved you for a while, Mi." _

"_And you're just now telling me? Why keep it in?" _

"_Because Mi, you're just now eighteen." _

"_Dom got with Letty before she was eighteen." _

"_Dom also get sent away before he and Letty could do too much." _

_Mia decided to let that conversation go away, "Are you going to pick him up from Lompoc?" She asked. _

"_I was going to offer, but Letty said that she was going to." _

"_She missed him." _

"_I don't know how, she was there like twice a week." _

"_That's more than any of us could say. She was there for him, unlike his boys." _

"_The boys and I had no business being there." _

"_I guess." Mia said, placing a kiss on his bare chest before settling into the comfortable silence._

_Letty got our of her and ran at Dom, jumping into his arms and placing a kiss on his lips. "I missed you." She said, speaking into his lips. _

"_I missed you too. Lets get out of this hell hole." He said, setting her down. _

_She smiled and walked to the passenger side, throwing Dom the keys. _

"_I love you." He laughed, climbing into the car. _

"_Toretto! Your license is expired." One of the guards yelled. _

_Dom looked over at Letty and threw the keys back to her. "I hate these people." He grumbled. _

_They got into the car and where a ways away from the prison when Letty stopped the car and got out. _

"_Letty, what the hell are you doing?" Dom yelled, watching her as she walked around the car. _

_She smiled, putting her head through the rolled down passenger window, "You're driving, Papi." _

_Dom smiled at her before scooting into his the drivers seat, "What all happened while I was gone?" He asked._

"_Noting too bad." Letty said, trying to avoid the one subject that he always wanted to talk about._

"_How's Mia?" There it was. She was finally going to tell him, she had to. It wouldn't be right for him to be ambushed when he walked through the door and saw them. It wouldn't be fair if he just saw Mia walking into Vince's room. _

"_She's being very well, uh, taken care of." She said, trying to look for something else to talk about. _

"_What do you mean?" He asked. _

"_Leave them alone when you get to the house. They're happy." _

"_Leave who alone?" _

"_Mia found out that she has, uh, feelings for V." _

"_Are they, you know?" _

"_She sleeps in his room, though she doesn't think that anyone but me knows." _

"_When did it start? Why?" _

"_I don't know the whole story, only she and V know. I asked and she gets teary eyed about it. They aren't having sex, so before you flip out or anything." She smiled, placing her hand over his. _

_He looked over at her and smiled, "What do you say that we head to the shop for a little bit, there are a few things that I would love to do you that I've been thinking about for the past two years that I can't get away with doing at home without Mia having a heart attack." He said, placing his hand on her inner thigh. _

_Mia sat on Vince's lap, they where the only ones home at the moment. The boys had run off to Harry's to get some more parts that they thought they needed. They where in the living room, watching a movie. They didn't have time to break apart when the door flung open. In came Dom, with Letty on his back. _

_He smiled at both of them before walking into the kitchen, "That went better than expected." Mia whispered. _

"_Don't think that either of you are off of the hook yet." _

"_Damn." Vince laughed, wrapping his arms around Mia. _


	2. Are You Sleeping With My Sister?

**Are You Sleeping With My Sister?**

"Mia! Tell your brother that this thing in here is actually food." Letty yelled from the kitchen.

Mia sighed and got up, followed by Vince. They walked into the kitchen and laughed, Letty was still on Dom's back, except they where starring at a salad that she had made earlier, "Dom, you moron, that's food." she laughed.

"I get out of prison and you make me this shit?" He joked.

"I didn't make it for you."

"That's better. I come home and you didn't make me anything." He laughed.

"What would you like, Dom?" She asked, walking over to the fridge.

"Nothing Now."

Letty laughed and placed a kiss on the back of Dom's head before trying to get off of his back. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"I'm about to go take a shower. I smell like you, sex and car grease." She laughed.

"I love it when you smell like that." He smiled.

"Yea, Letty. He just got out of jail and he loves how you smell." Vince laughed.

Before Letty could come up with a smart ass remark, the boys came into the kitchen. Leon walked over to Vince and slapped him on the back, "How was your night with Mi? We heard that shit." He joked.

Mia almost chocked on her water when he said it and Vince's eyes got as big as plates. Dom turned Letty around so that she was sitting on his hips. She looked up at him to see that he was staring at Vince, "I love you." She whispered in his ear.

He placed a loving kiss on the top of her head, only breaking his stare on Vince to look at Letty for a brief moment. "I love you too."

And the stare was back on, except now, Mia was staring close to Vince with her arms wrapped around his waist. He cleared his throat when Mia started to whisper in V's ear. Mia looked over at her older brother, "Shut up." Was all that she said before she pulled Vince out of the room.

Dom followed them, it was when he saw them walk into Vince's room that's what set him off. He walked up to the door and kicked it open, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Mia yelled.

He was staring at Vince, ignoring Mia, "I leave and you sleep with my baby sister?" He screamed.

"Yes Dom. She _sleeps _in here. She comes in here around ten thirty and gets into bed with me. And she lays on my chest and sleeps. There is no sex that happens in here."

He looked over at Mia, she just nodded and climbed on the bed, sitting on "her side."

Letty walked into the room, "Dom, come on. You must be tired." She said, running her hand down his chest.

He looked at her before throwing her over his shoulder and walking out of the room. He carried her all the way to their room and threw her onto the bed. She quickly got off of the bed and began to change for bed. Dom watched her for a while before doing the same, "I told you to leave them alone." She said, standing in the middle of the room.

"You didn't tell me that they where like that."

"I didn't think that I had to. She is in love with him, Dom. He hasn't had sex with anyone since the night that she started sleeping in his bed."

"And when was that? Last night?"

"Six months ago."

"V can't go six months without having sex."

"Well he has been, and do you want to know why? Because he is in love with you sister."

"He doesn't fall in love with anyone."

"Well he is in love with her, rather you believe it or not."

"I don't want her to get hurt."

"Then quit hurting her."

"I'm not hurting her."

"You don't think that when you run every guy that cares about her off, it doesn't hurt her."

"They aren't good enough for her. She doesn't need to be stuck here, she needs someone that can give her to world, and so do you for that matter."

"Don't you even bring me into this. I am perfectly happy with where I am."

"I know that you are, but is she?"

"Dom, she want's nothing more than to be with him. He walked in the house the other night after getting into a bar fight and she looked the exact same way that I did that night you came home from Tran's garage."

"I don't want her to have to take care of him."

"She doesn't have to. She wants to."

"I don't think that she does."

"Then maybe you should talk to her about it all."

"I just want her to be happy."

"Then let her be happy, baby."

Dom looked over at Letty, she was laying on the bed wearing an old pair of his boxers and a wife beater. She took his breath away even when she wasn't trying to.

"How did I get so lucky?" He asked, climbing onto the bed with her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You stayed with me even when I was in jail."

"Did you think that I was going to leave you?"

"I didn't know what to think. I was going away from two fucking years, Lett."

"I didn't care. I've wanted to be with you since I was ten years old, you aren't getting rid of me that easily."

"I can't believe that he fucking kicked your door in." Mia said, running her fingers along his torso.

"Don't worry about it, I'll fix it tomorrow baby."

"Well what if we where gonna do something?" She asked.

He looked down at her, "What? It was just a thought." She laughed.

"Well, are you even ready to be having said thoughts?"

"I don't know. Some days I think that I'm fine and then other days I'm scared of every man that's not on our team."

Vince pulled her closer to him, "Well, you know that I'm always here for you."

She smiled and placed a small kiss on his chest, "I know that, V."


	3. New Kid On The Block

**New Kid On The Block**

**Three Months Later**

Mia walked around the kitchen, trying to get all of the food done before everyone came down. Jesse and Leon where the first down, then Vince. "Has anyone seen Dom and Letty?" She asked.

"No, do you want me to go get them?"

"No, I'll do it." She said, heading up the stairs.

She walked into the room and screamed, "Sorry!" before running down the stairs.

The minutes later, Dom and Letty walked down the stairs, smiling. "Mia, did you enjoy the show?" Letty joked.

"I've never wanted to see you and my brother having sex." She said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well then maybe you should learn how to knock." Dom said, sitting down and pulling Letty with him.

She smiled at Dom, resting her head on his shoulder. "Don't get too comfortable you two. You have to go to work today." Jesse laughed.

Letty just stared at him, "Screw you."

Dom just laughed, placing a kiss on her neck. She smiled at the affection he was showing her. They didn't show their love for each other outside of the house too much so when they where in the house, they showed it as much as they wanted.

The team headed to the store and get lunch and talk to Mia and Dom, who had decided to work there with Mia for that day. When they got there, Vince saw something that had been bothering him for the past few days, Brian.

Letty looked over at him, "She is in love with you, V. Remember that." And with that, she walked into the shop.

Vince stared into the store for a few more seconds before going in and walking behind the counter, "Hey Mi." He smiled at her.

"Hey V." She said, not looking up from what she was doing.

He just sighed and stormed outside, getting in his car and slamming the door shut. He was about to pull out when he saw Mia walking to the car. She didn't even hesitate to open the passenger door and get in, "What is your problem?" She almost shouted.

"I don't like that punk, Mi." He said, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Where do you think you're taking me? I'm at work."

"Well now you're out on a lunch brake. If someone comes in, Letty can handle it."

Mia just sighed and turned in her seat so that she was now starring at Vince, "What has he ever done to you?" She asked.

"He's trying to make a move on my girl." He muttered.

"I'm not your girl! You've made that clear."

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't come home last night. I know what that means."

"Mia, I'm a guy. I have to have sex at some point in my life."

"Well I'm sorry that I can't do what you would like."

"I'm not saying that it's a bad thing."

"You think it's a good thing I can't please you?"

"Mia, that's not what I fucking meant."

"Then what did you fucking mean."

"I - I don't know."

"Take me home. Now."

Letty sat on the floor in Mia's room, listening to her cry. "I don't know what to do. I can't fucking sleep."

"What do you mean?"

"It's the same thing that you do with Dom, you can't sleep right without him, I can't sleep right without V."

"Then why aren't you sleeping with him?"

"Because he fucked some Racer Chaser."

"Oh, Mi."

"I don't want to hear it. I just want it to be taken back."

"Why haven't you and V had sex?"

"It's not your business."

"Don't talk to me like that."

Vince sat down stairs with Dom, "You're sister is freaking the fuck out!"

"What happened?" He asked, laughing.

"She's all pissy because I slept with Monica."

"You cheated on my sister?"

"No, she wont be with me. I didn't think that I had to worry about cheating on someone that I'm not with."

Dom shrugged his shoulders, "She's just being Mi."

"Dominic Torretto, get you're fucking sister! She's pissing me off." Letty screamed, running down the stairs.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked, pulling her onto his lap.

"She was upstairs bitching about V and the she flipped the hell out on me."

"Did you tell her to shut the hell up?" Vince laughed.

"I should've." She said, leaning back into Dom's chest.

Dom laughed and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I don't know what you are going to do with her, but she is on my last nerve."

"She is dealing with a lot of shit right now, Lett. Lay off." Vince said.

"What the hell? You where just talking shit!"

"I wasn't talking shit, you don't know what she is going through, so leave her alone."

Letty just glared at him and began playing with Dom's hands. "How did you two get to be like this?" Leon asked, walking into the room.

"I have no clue." Dom laughed, slowly stroking her upper thigh.


	4. You Invited Him To Dinner?

**(A/N: Incase you guys haven't noticed, I'm writing Dom out of character, as for Mia and Letty. At some point they will go back to who they are in the movie, but I wanted to write them out of character seeing as not many people are doing that. I'm taking a risk here, but I hope that you guys like it.)**

**You Invited Him To Dinner?**

Vince sat at the table across from Brian, not saying one word. He didn't want to talk to him, he didn't want to see him. He knew that he didn't want to deal with Mia being with anyone other than him. He had asked her out numerous times since Monica, and she kept saying no.

"So, Brian, What are your intentions with Mia?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know, I was thinking about taking her out on a date if she'll go with me."

Mia just smiled and blushed from the other end of the table. "I'd love to."

Vince got up from the table and stormed into the house. He picked his phone up and called Monica, "Hey baby, I really need some time with a real women. Wanna come over?"

He knew that she would say yes, and he was going to make sure that they where loud to piss Mia off. Vince waited for her to get there, knowing that it would be Mia who would answer the door.

There it was, the knock. Mia got off of the couch and walked over to the door. Her smile quickly faded when she saw Monica, "What are you doing here?"

Before Monica could say anything, Vince was at the door. "Come on baby, let's go downstairs."

And with that they where gone.

Brian had left shortly after Monica had showed up, leaving Mia with the voices in her head. She hated Monica, she was stupid Racer Chaser. She couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she went down stairs to get Vince, he would leave with her. She was who he really wanted.

She knew that Monica and Vince weren't doing anything when she got to the basement door because she would've heard them. She had heard it the first time and this time would be no different. She walked right down the stairs and smiled at them. Vince was sitting on his bed and Monica was laying at the bottom of it.

Vince looked up at her, "What are you doing down here?" He asked.

"I needed to talk to Leon." She lied.

"Oh, he's in his room."

"I know that." She said, walking right past them.

She walked into Leon's room and laid in the bed with him. He looked down at her, "Baby girl, you know that you shouldn't be down here. You don't want to hear it when it does go down."

"I don't care. I just wanted him to see me and then decide that he doesn't want to be with her."

"You've made it clear to him that you don't want him. Hell Mi, you accepted a date with a total loser in front of him."

"He fucked her before any of that!" Mia said, looking at him.

"How are you sleeping?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Vince doesn't sleep."

Mia looked at Leon, and that was when it started. All of the moaning, and Mia's fresh tears. She curled up to Leon and let out tears. That was the first night that she cried herself to sleep.

Vince sat on the floor in the middle of the hall way that was between his room and Leon's. He heard Mia crying and all he wanted was to go into the room, pick her up and carry her into his bed. He also knew that he couldn't do it, not only because Monica was in his bed but because he knew that she wouldn't go with him.

Leon walked out of the room once the tears stopped and stared at Vince, "You've done some shitty things since I've known you, but this is by far the worst."

"She doesn't love me."

"She just fucking tried to cry herself to sleep, but she can't sleep without you!" He yelled.

Vince just stared at him, "She got into your bed."

"Because you have a bigger slut that Michelle Tran in your fucking bed."

"She isn't worse than Tran."

"Well, I doubt that she is better than Mia. You know, you saved her and she thought that it meant that you loved her."

"Well it didn't. Maybe I should've left her there."

Leon drew his arm back and threw a punch at Vince, hitting him right in the jaw. "Don't you ever fucking say that! You may be pissed at her, but if you ever say that again, I'll kill your ass." He said, turning and walking back into his bed room.

"Leon," He said, causing him to stop at the door, "I didn't mean it." He said, spitting out blood.

"You better hope that she didn't hear you."


	5. The Truth

**The Truth**

"_**Not so strong without your brother or your team are you?" He growled into her ear. **_

"_**Please." She pleaded. **_

_**He slapped her in the face, "Shut up. I didn't tell you to talk." **_

_**Mia let out a whimper, trying to make as little noise as possible. There was no way that she was going to be able to get out of this, he was too big. She knew better than to leave with him, but she didn't think that it would turn out like this. **_

_**He slammed her into the wall and she let out a loud scream, "Help! Someone! Anyone!" **_

Mia shot up in bed with a sudden start, covered in sweat. This wasn't the first night that this had happened to her, but she had always had Vince to help her through it. She looked over to her side and saw Brian. This wasn't even her house. She wasn't even in a house, she was in the spare room at The Racer's Edge.

She slowly got out of the bed and began searching for her clothes, Vince was going to hate her. She wasn't able to have sex with him because she didn't think that she was ready and then she had sex with Brian. She crept out of the building and sat outside, pulling out her phone.

The phone only rang twice before he picked up, "Mia?" He grumbled.

"Vince? Can you come get me? I'm at Harry's."

That was all she had to say, he was on his way to come get her. He pulled up and waited for her to get into the car, she got in and looked at him, a few tears slipping from her eyes. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"What happened?"

"I had s-sex with B-Brian." She said, breaking into hysterical sobs.

Vince began to drive faster and slammed on the breaks at the beach, "Why are you sorry? It's not like we are together or anything." He said, no emotion in his voice.

"I don't think that you get it."

"You're right, Mia. I don't get it."

"I wasn't ready to have sex with him! I did it because I thought it would help me get over the fact that you didn't want me! And guess what, the nightmares came back. It hurts to know that the man that almost raped me wants me more than you do! Why didn't you just leave me with him that night? It would've saved you a lot of trouble." She yelled.

"Don't you ever say that! Any of it! I want you more than anything else in this word but I'm not going to be good for you Mia." He whispered.

"And Brian is going to be so much better? He is doing the same things that you are!"

"Mia, he's a cop. He isn't a part of our fucking team."

Mia crawled into the back seat of the car, "Join me?" She whispered.

Vince smiled and crawled into the back seat with her, lifting her up so that he could crawl under her. He set her back down on his chest, "I haven't been sleeping well without you." She muttered.

"You have to tell Dom and the team. They have to know about what all happened."

"Do I have to tell Brian?"

"No, baby. He isn't a part of our team."

"Dom likes him, V."

"I don't trust him. I don't like that he just had sex with you, I don't like that he is comfortable in our house, I don't like that he is at the garage and the races. I don't want him to be anywhere near any of us but I know that I don't have a choice. You don't have to tell him anything that you don't want to tell him." He said, kissing the top of her head.

The climbed into the front of the car and headed back into the house. It was midnight and the rest of the team was up, they where all in the living room talking. Mia walked in the house, staying as close to Vince as possible. He was her safety wall, he knew her story, he knew what to do to calm her down.

"I need to tell you guys something." Mia said, sitting on the arm of Vince's chair.

They nodded and she knew that there was no turning back now. "I was almost raped." She said, not breaking eye contact with Dom. "We all went to a party after the races and I met this really sweet guy. He listened to me talk about everything and I thought that we had made a connection. He asked me to go get a drink with him and I went with him." She paused to look at Vince, who had now moved her onto his lap.

"We took a turn down a hall way that lead to the kitchen, so I didn't think anything about it. We where almost to the kitchen when he pushed me into a bed room. Everything was moving so fast with him that I didn't have time to think about it all. I didn't want anything to happen that I wasn't ready for, I didn't really know much about the guy, and I'm not the girl to put out, well I wasn't." She said, chocking back tears.

"I asked him to stop, telling him that I didn't want to do anything and he told me to shut up. He kept saying these awful things about you guys and how weak I was without any of you. And that was when Vince came in the room. I had been screaming for someone to help me and I guess he had heard it going into the kitchen or something because he came into the room and saved me." She said, burying her face into his shoulder.

He was slowly running one of his hands down her back, the other resting on her knee. The room was quiet for a little while longer before Dom began to speak, "Why didn't you tell me when I came home?"

"Because I wasn't ready."

"Vince, I don't know how to thank you for what you've done for my baby sister." He said.

"You don't have to thank me, I love her." He said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" She whispered.

"Yes." He said, picking her up in his arms and carrying her into his room.

Mia slowly crept up the stairs that lead to the main part of the house, she stopped at the top of the stairs behind the door because she heard Vince and Brian arguing. She hadn't caught the beginning of the fight, but she heard what Brian was telling Vince. "She doesn't love you! If she loved you, she would be with you not me. How stupid can you be?"

"You took advantage of her! She didn't want to have sex with anyone at the moment. I swear to God, if you forced her into it, I'll kill you. I won't even think twice about it." Vince growled through gritted teeth.

"Forced? Is that what you want to call it? She was begging for it, Vince. She didn't want to have sex with you, but she seemed to want it with me."

The next thing she heard was skin on skin contact. She knew that Vince had punched Brian, she also knew that she had to walk through the door so that V would stop. He was going to seriously hurt Brian if she didn't. She opened the door after putting on her best tired face and walked in. She let out a yawn and began to rub her eyes, "V, is there any coffee?" She said through a yawn.

And then it stopped. Vince was away from Brian and over to her, holding a mug that was full of hot coffee, "How are you feeling?" He asked, running his hands down her back.

"Better. Last night was just hard on me." She said, placing her head on his chest.

They forgot Brian was in the room until he cleared his throat, "Good morning, Mia." He said.

"Morning." She muttered, not moving from her place with Vince.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked.

"Sure." She said, taking a sip of the coffee before handing it to Vince and following Brian out of the room.

She was stopped short when Brian stopped walking and turned around to face her. "Did you not have a good time with me last night or something?" He asked.

"I had a good time. Why?"

"Because you left in the middle of the night and I come here to check on you, and everyone is telling me that you have been in Vince's bed. What the hell is that about?" He asked, his voice rising with every word.

"Don't you even _think _about yelling at me, especially not in my own house."

"What do you want me to do, Mi? I thought that we had something good going and then I turn around and you are all over Vince."

"I wasn't all over him. He was just saying good morning."

"Well he sure as hell didn't say good morning to me like that when I walked in the door."

"He doesn't like you."

"I don't care if he likes me! I care if you like me. "

"I like you just fine."

"Just fine? Last night you seemed to like me a hell of a lot."

"Last night was a mistake. I'm not that type of girl, I don't put out on the first date and I don't sleep in the spare room of a fucking car part business."

"I liked that girl last night." '

"Well she wasn't me."


	6. Where Are You Sleeping Tonight?

**Hey Guys, **

**Sorry that I had to repost this chapter but I didn't like the way that it was formated. I hope that you enjoy it. I love the response that I'm getting from everyone about it. I'm working really hard on it and I love that you all love it. **

**Reviews are appreciated. **

* * *

><p><strong>Where Are You Sleeping Tonight?<strong>

The races where something that Mia Toretto never looked forward to. She loved being around all of the cars and she loved the fact that everyone around her was happy, but she didn't like that every girl she had ever seen through herself and one of the boys that she loved. She didn't really care about Jesse and Leon, because they soaked it up for everything that it was worth.

She knew that Letty would take care of any Racer Chaser that through herself at Dom. She watched as Vince made his way through the crowd, talking to every girl that would talk to him. "If he cares about you the way that he claims, shouldn't he be talking to you?"

"Shut the hell up." She said, turning her head to make eye contact with Brian.

"Mia, I just don't want you to put your energy into something that isn't worth it." He said, reaching out to touch her arm.

She quickly pulled her arm back, "Don't touch me." She said.

"Mia, why won't you just go out with me? Please, I can be so much better for you than him."

"You seem to think that I want to be with either of you."

"Mia, come on." He said, reaching out for her arm once more.

"If you touch me again, I'm going to punch you in the face."

He gave off a grin, "Why are you being like this?" He asked.

"Because I don't think that you get it."

"Get what? That you are in love with some nasty grease monkey?"

Mia punched him in the arm, "Don't you ever talk about my family like that ever again."

* * *

><p>Mia sat on the couch between two of Hector's guys, "So, Mia, tell me, what's it like to be the sister of the King of the Streets?" One of them asked.<p>

"What's it like to be the dumbest one here?" She asked.

He stared at her for a few seconds before turning away without another word. She got up and walked into the kitchen. She looked over at Dom and Letty, they where having yet another fight. _Why don't they just break up? _She thought. She was knocked out of her thoughts when she felt two arms wrap around her, "Brian, how many times am I going to have to hit you before you get the hint?" She muttered.

Then the arms where pulled off of her, "Brian? Mi, did you not see the tattoos?"

Vince. "V, I didn't look. I figured you'd be busy with some skank."

"Mia, those skanks are our guests." He laughed.

"No, they are not. I wouldn't let them in the house if I had the choice."

"Where are you sleeping tonight?"

"I don't know. Probably my bed." She sighed.

"I don't want you to sleep in there." He frowned.

"I don't want to hear Leon and whoever he has with him in there tonight."

"So you're going to make me hear it?"

"You don't have to sleep in there. You are welcome to sleep in my bed if you'd like."

"I'd like."

Mia looked over at Vince as he slept. He looked so peaceful, knowing that it would happen when he was asleep. She couldn't help but think about what would happen if she and Vince got together, how she would deal with all of the Racer Chaser? The women that even tried to talk to Vince made her sick, she just wanted to hit them. She couldn't help but think if it would change if she got with Vince.

It probably wouldn't. Everyone knew that Letty was with Dom, and they still threw themselves at him. She knew that they would think that he was just with her so that he would always be near Dom. She knew that she put up a front, about being able to deal with anything that anyone threw at her, but she couldn't.

She was taken out of her thoughts by a hand running down her leg. She looked over at Vince, "What do you think you're doing, Mister?" She laughed.

"I'm loving on you." He muttered into her hair.

Mia let out a laugh as she got comfortable on her bed with Vince, "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we a thing, or are we just causal cuddling?"

"We are whatever you want us to be baby." He said.

"You aren't helping Vince."

"Mia, I will do whatever it is that you want me to do. If you want us to be together, then we will be. If you want us to be causal cuddling, as you put it, then I'm ok with that too."

"I don't know what I want. I know that you want to be a thing, but I also know that you love the attention that you get from the skanks at the races."

"Mia, if we are together, I'm not going to be looking at anyone but you."

Mia smiled, "I'll think about it all, but right now, do you know what I want?"

"What do you want Mia?"

"I want you to snuggle with me."

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

><p>The team all sat in the living room floor, fighting over what they where going to watch. Mia wanted to watch a girly movie, but she knew better than to say anything knowing that she would be the only one. She smiled at Vince, who wrapped his arms around her. She looked around the room and smiled at the team, Letty was sitting in between Dom's legs on the floor and Leon and Jesse where laying on the floor.<p>

"Can't we just watch something already?" She asked.

Leon looked up at her, "Well, what do you suggest that we watch?" He smirked.

"I think that we should watch Dirty Dancing, but you guys wont go for that so I don't care." She said, leaning back into Vince.

They continued the fight until Dom finally stepped in and said that they where going to watch 'Die Hard.' Mia leaned looked over at Vince, he looked distracted from the movie, "What's the matter?" She whispered.

"Thinking." He said back.

"About what?"

"How perfectly you fit right next to me."

She cocked her head to the side and looked at him, "What are you really thinking about?"

"I was just thinking about what all was going to happen with us."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I don't want you to ever think that if we are together that I'm going to look at anyone other than you. I don't want you to feel, insecure in ways at the races."

"I am _not _insecure."

"I didn't say that you where baby. I said that I don't even want you to think about it in any way."

She just stared at him, "I love you, you know?"

He stared at her, that was the first time that she had said it out loud. She had never told him that she loved him, it was always him saying it to her. "I do now." He said, rubbing her arm lightly.

Mia smiled and closed her eyes, "I love you, V." She whispered.


	7. The Secret Is Out

**The Secret Is Out**

"How long until you told me?" I screamed, staring at the rest of the team.

"Mia, we didn't want you to worry." Letty said, trying to calm me down.

"I was worried when you all snuck out in the middle of the night, leaving me here alone."

Vince just stared at me, "What you don't think that I didn't feel you getting out of bed? The first few times I thought that you where getting up to go to the bath room, but last night was the worst. It hurts when you have a reoccurring nightmare, you know, one that feels real, and when you wake up, no one is there for you. No one! You where all gone."

Vince stared at me for a few seconds before walking over to me, "I didn't know." He said.

"Of course you didn't, because you where spending all of your time with my fucking brother, partying it up, selling stolen parts." I screamed, leaving the room.

"Mia! Get back here!" Dom screamed.

I turned on my heel, "If I lose someone in my family, it'll be all your fault."

"We are doing this for you!" He yelled back at me.

"For me?"

"Yes, for you princess. You have to have everything, well the money that pays for that everything, doesn't grow on trees."

I then turned and walked out of the house. I knew where I was going but I didn't like it. I walked into The Racer's Edge greeted by Harry, "Well if it isn't the baby Toretto." He laughed.

"Is Brian here?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's in the back." He said, throwing his thumb behind him, pointing at the door marked, 'Employee's Only'

I walked through the door and looked at Brian, "Kiss me."

He turned and stared at me, "What?"

"Kiss me. I need to feel important."

"Mia, you don't want this. As much as I want to, it wouldn't be right. What happened?" He asked, taking me by the hand and sitting me in a chair.

"My whole family has been doing things without me, they didn't even want me to know. They are acting so secretive." She said.

"I'm sure that whatever it is that they are doing, they are doing it to protect you."

"I don't want to be protected. I want someone to put me ahead of my brother, just for once."

"I'll put you ahead of your brother, everyday. Any chance that I get."

"Why can't Vince be more like you? If you two had a love child, I would marry it."

"Why?"

"Because he knows about things."

"Like what?" He pushed.

"Like my attempted rape." I whispered.

He stared at me, as I told him the story. He didn't once stop me to ask any stupid questions. Once I was done, he pulled me into his lap and began whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

"So, now I know everything that Vince does." He joked.

"If you say so."

**No One's POV**

Mia walked into the house, regretting walking into the room. The house was quiet, but she knew that it wouldn't last, it never did. She headed up the stairs, walking into her room and throwing her bag into the chair that was in front of her desk.

She was startled when she turned around and saw Vince laying on her bed, "Get out." She said.

"Mia -" He started.

"Don't. I don't want to hear it. Brian will be here later to pick me up and I want you all to be nice to him."

"Mia, why are you doing this?" He asked.

"Because he puts what I want, above what Dom thinks is best!" She screamed.

"This isn't about Dom! This is about you and I."

"There is no you and I."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm so tired of this shit, Vince! You think that because you are friends with my fucking brother that you can do whatever you want to me! I don't want casual sex, I want someone to love me!" She screamed.

"I do love you!"

"Not enough."

And that was the end of it. She had hurt Vince enough to make him leave. She was too caught up in her own rage that she hadn't seen the look of hurt that washed over his face.

"Mia fucking Toretto!" Letty screamed walking into her room.

"Letty, what do you want?" She asked dryly.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You think that you can just treat him like he's some piece of shit? He loves you, but not enough! What the hell? He's putting his life on the line for you and all you can do is whore around!"

"What the hell is going on with you? You're dating _my _brother. I got you with him, and if he heard what you where saying right now, he wouldn't even be with you." She screamed.

"Do you even know what love is? Just because you're Dom's sister doesn't mean anything to me. We are _in love _Mia, you can't just run to him and tell him that we had a fight and expect him to drop me."

"I wonder what he would think of you calling me a whore."

"You called her a whore?" Dom asked, leaning into the door frame.

Letty turned on her heel, "I said that she was whoring around. I didn't call her a whore, but she is acting like one." She said, crossing her arms.

"Dom, tell her that she can't talk to me like that." Mia said.

"I'm not going to tell her anything."

"I'm your fucking sister, Dominic. Tell your girlfriend that she can't talk to me like that."

"Mia, look at what you're doing! You sleep with Brian and then crawl into bed with Vince!"

"Isn't that what you did with Michelle Tran?" She asked, arching a brow.

That was when Letty ran out of the room. The whole thing with Michelle Tran was still a touchy thing for her, it had happened a year ago. It was the one time that Dom had broken her trust, but she couldn't get over it.

Dom glared at Mia, "Do you always have to do that Mia? Anytime that you two get into a fight or you get mad at me, and you bring up Michelle Tran!"

"I can't believe that you are taking her side!"

"I love her Mia, if you could get over your selfishness long enough, you would see that Vince has it for you."

"I don't want the life of a Grease Monkey's wife."


	8. You Aren't The Exception

**You Aren't The Exception**

"Mia, I don't know how you can deal with Vince all day, every day." Brian said.

"He isn't as bad as he seems. He just, doesn't know when to take a hint sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"He seems to always want to be near me, even when I don't want him anywhere near me."

"Is there anything that I can do?" He asked.

"No."

Mia walked into the house and saw Dom and Letty laying on the couch, she looked like she had been crying. Neither of them had noticed her walk into the house, so their conversation went on. "I don't know why she hates me. I tried very hard to make it work Dom, I really did."

"Baby, I know that you did." He cooed at her.

"I'm not going to tell her, I can't."

"Do you want me to tell her?"

"Why? So that she can tell me that I was being wreck less?"

"Baby, no one blames you."

"Blames her for what?" Mia asked, finally deciding to speak up.

Dom got up and walked into the kitchen. "That I lost my baby, the one thing that would've kept Dom with me. At least that's what you think in the twisted little world that you live in."

"Letty, you can't possibly think that I'm happy about this."

"Well you obviously aren't torn up about it!"

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry that you didn't trap my brother into a relationship with you."

"That's enough Mia! I'm going to be with Letty for as long as I want, with or without a baby on the way. I can't believe that you are even thinking this! Letty is your best friend." Dom screamed from the other room.

"Then why did she call me a whore?"

"Because Vince is the closest thing to family that I have!"

"You have Dom and the team!"

"And who was here with me when Dom was in Lompoc. You where crying in your room and Leon and Jesse weren't even here yet."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Too bad that you don't have the choice."

"I hate having to talk about Lompoc."

"And I hate having to talk about Michelle Tran, but you bring it up every chance you get!"

"That's not fair!"

"What's not?"

"Dom is _my family._"

"Mia, what did I ever do to you to make you hate me the way that you do? And don't say that you don't because obviously you do or you wouldn't be treating me this way if you didn't."

"You took my brother away from me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't spend a single second with him without him talking about you, looking at you or hell even thinking about you. And that's when I get the chance to talk to him. He spends every single free moment of time with you."

"How is that my fault?"

"Because you offer sex to him!"

"Do you want me to be a Virgin Mary, Mia? It's not my fault that your brother and I are in love and we express our love in ways that you don't like."

"I don't want you to think that you are hearing me. He's with _you _for the sex, girls come and go in this house, you aren't the exception."

"Mia, I've been the only one for five years!"

"No you haven't!" She said, turning on her heel and leaving.

Mia walked down the stairs to hear Vince, "I hope you're happy."

She walking into the room, "What are you talking about?"

"She left him. She walked right out that door with all of her stuff."

"I didn't want that to happen."

"Yes you did! You meant to hurt her and that's what you did. You wanted her to feel the pain that you think you've felt because Dom wasn't giving you all of his attention. News flash, Mia, you never had all of his attention. He always had a girl on his arm." He said.

Mia looked shocked, Vince hadn't ever spoken to her like that. "They never staid."

"He is in love with her! You are so selfish that you can't let your brother be happy."

"He is all that I have, and she is taking him away from me!"

"She just lost her fucking baby, Mia! You told her that the man she is in love with cheated on her and that he is only with her for the sex! I can't believe that you are that big of a bitch!" He screamed at her.

Mia turned to walk out when Vince grabbed her arm, "If you walk out that door, don't you even think about coming into my room next time you need something. Letty is my _sister _and you hurt her."

"She isn't your fucking sister, Vince!"

"Not biologically, but she is when it comes to everything else."


	9. Laugh In My Face

**Laugh In My Face**

Mia stared at Letty as she laid on the beach. She was laying on her back, staring at the stars. She walked over to her and sat down next to her. "If you are here to tell me something else about Dom to make me feel insecure, shove it. I don't want to hear it."

"He didn't cheat. He wasn't dumb enough to do anything."

"Then why did you say it?"

"I wanted you to feel the pain that I felt when you took my brother."

"You don't think that I don't feel the pain? I just lost a baby you stupid bitch."

"I deserve that."

"Why did you say any of that shit?"

"Because I do all of the work and you get all of the credit!"

"Mia, I do a hell of a lot."

"Do you get up early to cook for the team? Do you do all of the paperwork to make sure that the shops are taken care of?"

"Do you make sure that the boys are taken care of when they cut themselves at the garage? Do you stay up late after one of the parties to make sure that all of the boys are where they need to be?"

Mia looked over at her, "You stay up after the parties?"

"You don't ever know because you are always asleep, usually with Vince."

"That's not fair, you go to bed with my brother."

"And you go to bed with mine."

Mia sat on the floor outside of Vince's room, she was trying to work the nerve up to knock but it hadn't shown up yet. She had been sitting out there for what felt like an eternity. She wasn't expecting him to open the door and look out at her, "What are you doing out here?"

"I don't know."

He sat down next to her, "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you hurt my _sister_?" He asked.

"I - I don't know."

"Why do you want to hurt her so badly?"

"She has all of the men in my life in the palm of her hand!" She said.

He looked over at her, a look of shock on his face, "What?"

"Jesse adores her, Leon thinks she is amazing, you treat her like a sister and my own brother thinks she is a gift from God."

"Leon and Jesse think you are a tough girl for living with us, your brother loves you and so do I."

"It's not the same."

"You're right, Dom loves Letty is a completely different way than he loves you."

"He loves her more than me."

"She is his _lover_, Mia! He wants to sleep with _her, _marry _her, _have children with _her, _and have sex with _her_!"

"It's always about her!"

"God Mia! He shouldn't love you the way that he loves her!"

"I want him to love me!"

"He does!"

"Not as much as he loves her."

"He doesn't show his love for you the way he shows it for her."

"Why?"

"Would you like for him to dry hump you against the counter? That's what he does with Letty."

"I just don't understand."

"You don't have to, but you do have to quit being such a bitch."

Mia sat at the top of the stairs, staring at her brother. He was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He had been like that since she had finished her conversation with Vince. He hadn't moved, hadn't even looked over when the door open. He didn't even look at Letty when she sat on the couch in front of him.

He looked up when Letty began to rub his back. He muttered something to her and she smiled. Their lips where moving, but she couldn't make out what they where saying. Dom leaned back on the couch, and Mia could see his face. His eyes where red and swollen as if he had been crying. Letty pulled him into a hug and glared up at Mia from her spot on the couch.

Mia walked down the stairs and walked over to her brother. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off, "Don't touch me Mia."

"I'm your sister, will you talk to me?"

"No."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because your putting me and Letty through a lot of pain."

"You're both putting _me _through a lot of pain!"

Letty looked over at Dom, handing him a hotel room key, "This is where I'll be staying for a while. You can visit me any time that you would like." And with that, she walked out of the house.

"Mia, do you not see what you're doing?" He yelled.

"No Dom, I don't. What am I doing?"

"You're tearing our family apart!"

"How?"

"You're pushing Vince away and you're hurting the love of _my _life!"

"She is not the love of your life!" She screamed.

"Mia, she's been here for five years and she's going to be here for a million more. I don't want to have to shut you out or move, but if that's what it comes to, that's what I'll do."

"Why do you always chose her over me?"

"I chose the right side!"

"Does her side always have to the right one?"

"Mia, you accused her of trying to hold onto me by getting pregnant."

"She was."

"No, she wasn't. _I _wanted the baby, it was me. I didn't use a condom so that I could see if it would work. I love her, Mia."

"You wanted the baby?"

"Yes! Me! I want someone that I can teach everything that I know to."

"Really? Even on how to not get attacked in prison or how to beat someone in the head with a wrench?"

A hurt look washed over Dom's face before he walked out of the house.


	10. Waiting

**Waiting**

Mia sat on the couch and stared at the door, waiting for Dom to walk back in. She had been doing this every day for the past three weeks. He walked out of the house and hadn't shown back up. He went to work, just like normal and the races but he didn't pay any attention to Mia. He was only at the store when he had to be.

"He isn't coming back in." Leon said from behind her.

"Why?" She asked, her voice cracking a little.

"Because you hurt him. He doesn't know what to say to you or if he want's to say anything to you." He said, sitting on the couch with her.

"Where is he living?"

"He got an apartment with Lett."

"They are living together?" She asked, her voice rising with every word.

"He is in love with her, Mia. How can you not see it? He takes care of her, and she takes care of him. It's the same thing that you and Vince have, but they act on it."

Mia scoffed, "Vince doesn't love me."

"How do you know that?"

"Have you not seen the new girl?"

"Which one?"

"Ashley or Madison. I don't know what her name is. The girl that sleeping in his room every night."

"Oh, the new Mia."

"The new me?"

"Yes, she sleeps in his room every night without any sex."

Mia looked over at him, "Is she in there now?"

"No, she doesn't show up until after the races."

"Do you think that he'll talk to me?"

"I don't know, but don't you think you should try."

Mia sighed and got up and walked down the stairs. She walked into his room and stared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk."

"Don't you think that you should be more worried about fixing things with Dom than you are about fixing things with me?"

"No, Dom will come around."

"I don't think that he will, you hurt him."

"He hurt me."

"No he didn't. You picked a fight and then once you knew that you couldn't win, you started throwing low blows."

"I didn't throw a low blow."

Vince stared at her, one eye brow cocked. "Okay, so maybe I did."

Letty walked into the store, "The boys said that they called in their lunch, I'm just here to pick it up." She said.

"When are you guys coming back to the house?" Mia asked, her voice only rising slightly above a whisper.

"I don't know. We only signed a three month lease, but I don't know if Dom wants to be back at the house after that and I'm going where ever he goes."

"You really love him, don't you?"

"It took you five years to figure that out?" She asked.

"I like the idea that I'm the only girl in my brothers life, but I know that it can't be like that."

"He and I have been together for five years Mia, when did this start bothering you?"

"About a year and a half ago."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't know how to without pissing everyone off."

"So you thought that telling me that losing _your brother's baby _was a good thing?" She asked.

"Well, neither of you seem upset about losing the baby."

"Are you there every night? Do you see Dom sit on the couch with his head in his hands or when I'm crying myself to sleep? No, you don't and you know why? Because you ran your own brother off!" She yelled, grabbing the bags of food off of the counter and getting in her car.

"I don't know why you fuckers thought that it would be a good thing to send me there, but it wasn't. I hate you all." She said, dropping the food on a table and storming back out the door and into her car.

Dom moved to follow her when Vince put his arm up, "I've got this one." He said, leaving the shop and following Letty's car. He frowned when he saw her get out of car and head out to the water. He slowly followed her to the water until he saw her drop onto her knees and cry.

He ran up to her, dropping to his knees and wrapping his arms around her. She looked up at him, face red from the tears. "I do care." She cried.

"Care about what, baby girl?"

"Losing my baby. Does everyone think that this is just an easy thing for me?"

"No one thinks that this is easy on either of you."

"Mia said that she doesn't think that Dom and I even care. How could she say that to me?" She cried.

"I don't know, baby."

"I fucking hate her. I don't even know what I did to her." She said, trying to stop crying.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Make yourself stop crying. You cry all you want to, you need to cry."

"I don't want to cry."

"But you need to, it's not good to keep all of that pinned up."

"I'm not fucking keeping it all pent up! I don't want to cry!"

"I don't fucking care about what you want! You have to cry to get better."

"What if I don't want to get better? I want my baby back, I want Dom and I to be thinking about what we are going to name it."

"Well baby, you can't have that baby back."

"But why, V? I just want to be happy with Dom, I don't care about anything else. That baby was my chance to have a family with him."

"You'll have another chance, Lett. He loves you, more than anything. He moved out of his childhood home to live with you."

"I didn't ask him to move out with me. I was just going to stay at the hotel for a few days until all of the drama ended and then he had that fight with Mia."

"And now Mia has Brian."

"I don't care about who she has. I don't know what has gotten up her ass, but she needs to relax."

"I know baby, she just wants it to like when Dom didn't pay any attention to you, or back when he spent equal time with each of you."

"I don't make him spend time with me."

"I know that, but Mia is Mia. She'll come around."


	11. You Took Her Family

**You Took Her Family**

"Amelia Toretto open this door!" Vince screamed, pounding on Mia's bedroom door.

She slowly opened the door, "What do you want?" She asked.

"How dare you say that Letty doesn't care that she lost her baby."

"Because she doesn't act like she does."

"How? Because she doesn't wear her heart on her sleeve like you do?"

"I do _not _wear my heart on my sleeve."

"Yes you do and I want you to leave Letty alone. If you don't have anything nice to say to her, then don't say it. She doesn't need that shit from you. She is hurting and you took her family from her."

"I took her family from her?" Mia asked, arching an eye brow.

"Yes, you tortured her and your brother until they moved out!"

"Do you want her to be back in this house?"

"I would love for her to be back in this house, we are her family."

"She has Dom."

"And he is hurting too."

"Well, he can always come back here with his _family_."

"He isn't going to go anywhere without Letty, you know that."

"I don't get it!"

"That's because you aren't in love with anyone!"

"I thought that I was in love with you!" She screamed.

Vince leaned forward, grabbing her face and pulling her into a kiss, "I know that I'm in love with you." He said before walking away.

Mia stood in the hallway, her fingers slowly touching her tingling lips. "Vince!" She called before he reached the stairs.

He stopped at the top of the stairs and turned around to face her, "Yea?" He smirked.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Sure, come on." He smiled, reaching out to her.

Mia walked into the shop, her hand in Vince's. She cleared her throat, getting the attention of everyone in the garage. "I have something to say."

"No one cares, Mia. Go back to the store." Dom said, grabbing Letty's hand and pulling her towards the back room.

"Dom, at least hear me out."

"I don't want to hear you out."

"Dom." Letty said, looking up at him.

"Fine, Mia. You have five minuets." He said, sitting on the hood of a near by car, pulling Letty into his lap.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean a single thing that I said. I was hurt and I over reacted." She said, staring at her brother.

"Just because you're sorry, doesn't mean that we have to forgive you."

"I know that, I just want you both to come home."

"And if we don't want to come home?"

Mia stared up at Vince, "What now?"

"Mi, you can't make them move back to the house if they don't want to."

"They have to!"

"No, we don't. There is no drama in our apartment." Letty said.

"You can't keep my brother away from me!" Mia said.

"She isn't keeping me away from you, you are."

"What?"

"You are the one treating me like shit, Letty is there for me!"

"I can't be there for you when you aren't in the house."

"That's bullshit Mia. You ran me out of the house, I was going to come back until you said that I was going to teach my child to be a murderer."

"I didn't mean it."

"But you said it."

"Dom, please, just come home."

Dom looked around the room, staring at each and every one of his team mates. They all looked like they wanted Dom and Letty to be back at the house and finally, he looked down at Letty. She looked like she wanted to be at home as well, "What do you want?" He asked.

"Dom, I'll go anywhere you go. What do you want?"

"Looks like we're going home." He smiled, placing a kiss on her lips.


	12. I Didn't Do This For You

**I Didn't Do This For You**

Letty stood in the garage of the house, smiling at the Charger. They had spent a lot of time trying to rebuild this car since Mr. T's death, but no one had been in it. "Thank you." She heard from behind her.

Letty turned around and stared at Mia, "For what?"

"Making Dom come home."

"I didn't make him come home, and I didn't do it for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dom needs Vince and the boys, maybe even you, but he needs them and they are here."

"What about you? What do you need?"

"I need Dom and my baby, but seeing as I only have one of them, I'll make it through."

"You didn't even have the baby."

"But she was still in my stomach."

"She?"

"I'd like to think that it was a girl."

"How do you have a bond with something that you never met. You only carried her for a few weeks."

"Three months, Mia. Three months."

"How did you not know?"

"I just thought that I was getting the flu. I went into the doctor and he told me that I was pregnant. We did a sonogram, and there was no heart beat."

"But you and Dom didn't want kids."

"It's different when you have the baby taken away from you."

"I'm so sorry about what I said."

"It doesn't matter now."

"Then why won't you let it go?"

"Because you meant every word of what you said."

"So you're back with my sister?" Dom asked, sitting on the couch with the boys.

Vince took a drink of his beer before responding, "We weren't ever together to start with and we still aren't."

"Then what the hell _are _you guys doing?"

"I'm not pushing her into anything. I'm waiting for her to say that she wants to be with me, and until then we are just friends that sleep in the same bed."

"And hold hands, and give each other friendly kisses."

"It doesn't matter what we're doing, as long as we are all together."

"I don't think that we wont all be together for much longer if Mia keeps letting her mouth get ahead of her."

"I don't know what's gotten into her lately." Jesse laughed.

"I know what hasn't." Leon joked.

Dom looked over at him, a glare shooting at him, "She's still my little sister."

"Sorry, dawg."

Letty walked into the room and sat on Vince's lap, resting her head in the crook of his neck. He laughed and patted her thigh, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Your girl is up my ass."

"Want a beer?" He smiled.

"No."

And with that, the room fell silent. Letty never turned down a beer, especially a corona. Mia walked into the room, "Wow, you just can't pick a guy, can you?" She said, sitting on the floor between Jesse and Leon.

"Mia." Dom started.

"Well you see, one of them I have hot sex with and the other is my _brother_. You figure it out." She said, getting up and beginning to leave the room.

"She can keep a guy, but not a baby."

Letty walked over to Mia and pulled her up by her shirt, starring her right in the eyes, "Say another thing like that again, and I promise that you want have a tongue to talk with."

Dom walked over to Letty, "Come on." He said, pulling on her arm.

"Leave me alone, Dominic."

"Leticia, let her go _now_. Come on."

"Do you hear the way that she is talking about _our baby_, Dom. Do you know that she was apart of you?"

"I know that, Letty. I miss her too, but there isn't a lot that we can do to get her back! We can have another baby, I promise you. I'll give you another baby, we'll get married and have all of the babies that we want. You have eight dozen if you want."

"I don't think that I'm having eight dozen, that's a lot of pain." She said, letting go of Mia and turning to face Dom.

He placed a small kiss on her forehead, "I want both of you to sit on the couch. We have to have this conversation."

"What conversation? You psycho girlfriend just threatened to kill me."

"I didn't threatened to kill you."

"I don't want to hear anymore of this shit!" He said.

Mia and Letty both looked up at him, "You're both the two most important people in my life and I'm not getting rid of either of you so you either cut it out or I'm going to make you."

"How are you going to make us get along, Dom? I don't think it's possible." Mia said.

"Well you better find a way because Letty has tried." And with that, he picked Letty up off of the couch and walked into their room.

Mia was pacing the floor in front of Vince, who was laying on the bed, head in his hands watching her.

"How can he expect me to just make friends with her?"

"Because you love him."

"I love you too."

"That's even more incentive."

"You want me to be friends with her too?"

"Yes, I do. I'm tired of playing referee. You are both grown ups and you need to act like it. She isn't going anywhere."

"I figured that out about three years ago."

"Then why fight with her? And why do you keep throwing that she lost her baby in her face? She doesn't make fun of you because you where raped."

"That's different."

"No it's not. They are both terrible things to go through, and neither of you need that. You both need to suck it up and deal."

"Whatever. What do you want to do?" She asked, getting onto the bed and laying next to him.

"I don't know. What would you like to do?" He asked.

Mia responded with a heavy kiss on Vince's lips, "Do I need to explain?" She asked, her kisses moving down his jaw line.

"Mia, we can't."

"Yes we can." She muttered, her hands going up his shirt as she kissed his neck.

"Mia, this isn't right."

"Shut up and kiss me." She said, rolling over onto her back.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"No." She whispered.

"Then why are you trying so hard, Mi?"

"I don't want you to leave me again."

He stared at her for a few seconds before it clicked in his head what she was talking about, Monica.

"Mia, I was so stupid. I didn't even think about it, and when it was done I felt like the worst person in the world." He said, running his hands down her sides.

"You should've. You broke my heart."

"And I'm going to spend a long time trying to put it back together." He said, placing a small kiss on her shoulder before burying his face into her shoulder.


	13. I Love You And Only You

**I Love You, And Only You. **

Mia danced around the kitchen, cleaning up after breakfast. The boys had all left for work and she had the radio on. Today was going to be a good day, she didn't have to open the shop until late because Stacy, the other girl that worked in the shop with her, was working the whole day and the races where tonight. With all of the drama that had been going around the house, no one had gone to the races much.

Mia picked up the paring knife that she had been using early on in the morning and froze in her spot. Monica was standing in the back yard, talking to Vince. She tightened her hand on the knife, not knowing that it was cutting her hand.

Letty walked into the kitchen, to see Mia gripping the knife in her hand, "Mi! What the hell are you doing?" She screeched.

Mia stopped staring out the window and looked at Letty, "What?" She asked.

"You're cutting your hand!" She said, grabbing a towel and putting it on Mia's hand, taking the knife from her.

"I didn't even know that I was cutting myself." She said, looking down to see the blood staining the outside of the towel.

"Go get in the car." Letty said, grabbing her keys.

"What? Why?"

"Because you're going to need stitches, go." She said, pointing at the front door.

Mia sighed and headed towards the door, grabbing her bag with her good hand. Letty got into the car and tore off toward the hospital, "What the hell where you thinking about, clutching that knife like that?" She asked.

"Monica was at the house with Vincent."

"So you thought that you would cut your hand off?" She asked with a laugh.

"It doesn't matter, why are you helping me anyways?"

"Because I love your brother and he would never forgive me if I left you at the house with an extremely bloody hand." She said.

"You do know that he has cheated on you, right?" She asked.

"I knew that before you said anything. I'm not stupid, he is."

"Then why are you with him?"

"Because when it comes down to it, he is the love of my life."

"How do you know?"

"I've known since the first time that we slept together."

"That is way too much information."

"That's the thing, we weren't having sex. It was right after my mom got put into the hospital and I was staying at your house, you remember. I was sitting at the end of the hall with my head in my hands, looking down at the carpet. Dom came up to me and pulled me up with him. I didn't know what he was doing, I thought that he was just going to make fun of me and put me back into your room, but he didn't.

He carried me all the way to his room and laid me on his bed and he got in next to me. I stared at him for a few minutes and then he leaned down and kissed me. I was shocked, I mean, why me? He was _nineteen _and I was fifteen. When we broke apart, I was going to get off of the bed and come into your room when he asked me to stay with him that night. He held onto me all night. I knew that from that day on, I always wanted to be held like that."

"Even if he is holding other women?" She asked, looking up at Letty.

"He only cheated twice, and I think that he's paid for that. I don't want you to think that I just forgave him because I didn't. I went through many nights where I didn't get any sleep."

"Why didn't you sleep?" She asked.

"Dom helps me sleep, I know that it sounds stupid but it's the truth."

"It's not stupid, I do the same thing with Vince." She said, noticing that they where at the hospital.

"We need to talk about that, later." Letty said, walking into the hospital.

Mia walked into the garage with her head low, sulking. Letty laughed as they walked in, knowing that Mia didn't want to be there. Dom looked over at her with a look of shock on his face when he saw that the two where in the same room and they weren't fighting. That was when he noticed the thick white bandages on Mia's hand, "What did you do?" He asked, rushing over to her, Vince and Brian on his heels.

"A knife slipped out of my hand this morning when I was cleaning up." She lied.

They all looked over at Letty, to see if it was true. "What are you looking at me for?" She asked with a laugh.

"What really happened?" Vince asked.

"Didn't she just tell you?" Letty glared.

"Yes, but she's lying." Dom said.

"Why don't you ask Monica what happened?" Mia grumbled.

Letty looked over at her, that was really why she didn't want to be here. She didn't want to see Vince because she was pissed at him. "What was that?" Vince asked.

"You heard me." She said, looking at Letty for an escape route.

Letty shrugged before walking over to where Jesse and Leon where.

"What does Monica have to do with anything?" Dom asked.

"She was at the house this morning, when I hurt myself." She said, her eyes filling up with tears before she walked out of the garage.

"What did I tell you about hurting my little sister?" Dom yelled, staring at Vince.

"I didn't fucking do anything to her!"

"She loves you, you prick and you're fucking around with Monica."

"No, I'm not."

"Then why was she at the house?"

"She showed up and told me that she missed me. I told her about Mia and she smiled and said that it was good for both of us and then she left. Nothing happened." He said. "And you shouldn't say anything about cheating, poor Little Letty doesn't know half of it!"

"Mia is my sister, you hurt her."

"Letty is my sister, and you hurt her _all the time._"

"This isn't about Letty and I."

"Sure it isn't."

Letty sat in the floor of her and Dom's room, thinking. How often had Dom cheated on her? Mia and Vince both knew, but she thought that it had stopped. Dom walked into the room and looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"How many times have you ever cheated on me?" She asked, bluntly.

"Where did that come from?"

"Don't avoid it. Answer my question."

"I don't know."

"So many that you lost count?"

"No, not at all. Maybe five times. I told you about all of them."

"Nothing new?" She asked, a look of sadness in her eyes.

"No, nothing new. I'll never do that to you again. Why? Where did all of this come from?" He asked.

"Mia and I where talking about it all on the way to the hospital." She said.

"Mia? Why does she care?"

"It doesn't matter. I just, wanted to make sure." She said, climbing onto the bed with Dom.

"I love you, and only you."


	14. We Aren't Together?

**Hey Everyone, **

**Sorry it's taken so long to post this. I've been so busy with school and everything that I haven't had much time to do anything at home other than sleep. I'm back though. **

* * *

><p><strong>We Aren't Together?<strong>

Mia shrunk back onto the couch, landing right into Vince's arms, "Hello." He said, his voice gruff like she'd just woken him up.

"Did I wake you up?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it's alright. What time is it?" He asked.

"Oh, two a.m." She smiled.

"Want to go to bed?" He asked.

"Only if you'll carry me."

Vince smiled and picked Mia up in his arms and carried her to his bed room. "Your brother almost killed me the other day."

"What?" She asked.

"Yea, he thought that I was sleeping with Monica."

"You aren't, right?"

"Of course I'm not. Even though we aren't together, I'm not sleeping with _anyone._"

"We aren't together?" She asked, looking up at him from her spot on the bed.

"I didn't think that we where."

"Oh, yea, me either." She said quickly.

Vince looked over at her, "Do you want to be with me, like that?"

"Do you want to be with me?" She asked.

"Of course, but I didn't think that you wanted to be with me, I mean, like that."

"Like what?"

"Stuck with me."

"I would love to be stuck with you." She laughed.

"So, Mia, do you want to be my," He stopped to stare at her, "girlfriend?"

Mia leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips before turning onto her side.

"Was that a yes?"

"Yes Vince, I'll be your girlfriend." She smiled.

"Good." He said, grabbing onto her from behind and turning her so that she was looking at him.

"I was comfortable."

"Too bad." He laughed, tucking her head under his chin.

"I like this better." She smiled, rubbing her face against his bare chest.

"Me too." He said with a sigh.

* * *

><p>"Ol' Coyote finally has one girl." Leon laughed, "How does it feel pumpkin?"<p>

"Perfect." Jesse said, mocking Mia.

"Ask him again after they have their first real fight." Dom laughed.

"How bad was your first fight with Letty?" He asked.

"Bad, she threw a lamp at me."

"You disserved it." They heard from underneath a Maxima.

"Damn, I hope Mia doesn't get crazy like that."

"Just keep your dick to yourself, and I wont." Mia smiled, walking into the shop.

The group all looked over at Mia, "Now where did you learn to talk like that, Little Girl?" Leon joked.

"Oh shut up." She laughed.

* * *

><p>Mia knocked quietly three times on the door that lead to Dom and Letty's room, "What do you want?" She heard from somewhere in the room.<p>

"I need to talk to Letty."

The door was thrown open, Dom standing on the other side of it. "She's supposed to be with you."

"What are you talking about?"

"She said that you two where going out to do something."

"I didn't know what we where doing anything."

"Where is she then?"

"Maybe she's with the boys, let's go check." She said, heading down the stairs with Dom hot on her heels.

"Vince! Leon! Jesse! Where are you guys?" She called, walking down the stairs that lead to the basement.

"We're in here Mia." Jesse yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Dom quickly passed her, taking the stairs three at a time. "Have you guys seen Letty?"

"We thought she was with you." Vince said, pausing the game to look up at him.

"And I thought that she was with Mia." He said.

Mia shot a quick glance over at Leon and then back at the floor. She thought that the glance went undetected, but it hadn't. Dom shot a look up at Leon, "Do you know where she is?" He asked.

"She told me that she wanted to get out for an hour or so alone."

"Where is she?" He asked, stepping closer towards Leon.

"She didn't tell me. She just said that she wanted to be alone."

"And you let her go? Are you stupid?" He screamed.

"Dom, don't scream at him. She's probably at the beach." Vince said, trying to keep his voice calm.

"You better hope so." He said, storming out of the room. They all cringed when they heard the front door slam.


	15. We Need A Change

**We Need A Change**

Dom ran along the side of the beach, looking for Letty. He had driven down most of it, but he still hadn't seen her. He thought that he might've had a better chance walking - well, running - along in the sand. He was almost at the end of the stretch that Letty was comfortable with and he still hadn't seen her.

He looked out onto one of the water and that's when he saw her. She was sitting on the rocks, one of his button downs draped across her shoulders, blowing in the wind. Her head was in her hands, and she was staring down. He couldn't see if her body was shaking or not from where he was.

He slowly made his way over to her, wondering what she was doing out here alone. He knew that she hated being alone, especially in the dark. He climbed up the rocks to where she was, discarding his shoes next to her small flip flops. He wrapped his arms around her, curious as to why she didn't look up at him when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Baby?" He muttered, laying his head on her shoulder.

"Can we not talk?" She muttered, looking up at him, hoping that he couldn't see the tear stains on her face.

"Whatever you want." He said, pulling her into his lap on the rocks.

"Dom!" She screeched, beginning to slide off of the rock.

He laughed, "What?"

"Don't let me fall into the water, you big oaf."

Dom smiled tightening his arms around her pulling her tighter to him. "What are you doing out here alone?"

"I was thinking."

"About?"

"We need a change."

"What kind of change?" He asked, running his finger tips down her arms.

"I don't know. Maybe we could paint the house or something."

"Paint the house?" He asked with a laugh.

"Well it's a change."

* * *

><p>Letty walked down the stairs and poked her head in the kitchen door, it was the only room in the house that was lit, after all, it was three in the morning, and saw Dom and Mia sitting at the kitchen table. He wasn't in bed with her when she got up, but she'd assumed that he had gone into work early. She decided against going into the kitchen and walked down the stairs that lead to the boys part of the house.<p>

She smiled when she saw Jesse and Leon sitting on the couch, playing video games. Vince was sitting behind the couch with his guitar, she smiled and went to sit with him, "Hey Coyote." She smiled, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Road Runner, what are you doing down here?" He asked.

Letty smiled at the nick name that he'd given her as a child, "Dom is talking with Mia."

"Thank you - for what you did for her."

"What are you talking about?"

"You took her to the hospital, no one else would've come back in to check on her."

"Well, I couldn't let her die." She smiled.

"True, Dom would be pissed."

"That he would, but I love Mia. No matter what kind of stunt she pulls."

Vince wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a slight squeeze, "Go find your man and get out of here."

"Go find Mia and leave me alone." She smiled, sticking her tongue out at him as she left the room.

"I'll leave you alone the day that you're dead."

* * *

><p>"This couch is so uncomfortable." Mia groaned, looking over at the team.<p>

The whole team were in the living room, watching a movie. Dom was sitting on one of the chairs, Letty in his lap with her head resting on his shoulder. Vince was sitting at the end of the couch, Mia's feet in his lap while Jesse and Leon where laying on the floor.

Letty picked her head up off of Dom's shoulder to look over at Mia, "That's because you are laying the wrong way." She laughed.

Mia cocked an eyebrow, "And how do you suggest that I lay?"

"Well, you could lay with your head on his lap instead of your feet so that they are hanging off of the couch instead of your head." She said, placing her head back on Dom's shoulder.

Mia did as Letty suggested, letting out a sigh as she rested her head on his lap. Vince ran his hand down her arm, "Are you comfortable?" He muttered.

"I could be more, but I am."

Vince smiled, lifting her head up off of his lap and onto his arm. He smiled as he maneuvered himself so that he was laying behind her, with his arms wrapped around her stomach. "How about now?"

"Couldn't be better." She said, curling her body against his before stopping to sigh.

Vince wrapped his arms tighter around her, pulling her tighter to him. "I love you." He muttered into her hair.

"I know. I love you, too." She said, turning her head, capturing his lips into hers.

"V, could you not make out with my sister while I'm in the room."

"I'll stop kissing your sister, when you stop kissing mine."

"Hey, why do I have to punished?" Letty asked.

"I'm wondering the same thing." Mia giggled.

"You," Dom laughed, pointing at Mia, "Are my baby sister and I don't want to see that shit, and you," He said, pointing at Letty, "Will never be punished." he said, placing a kiss on Letty's lips.

Mia groaned, "Knock that shit off." She laughed, throwing a pillow at them.

Vince laughed before wrapping his arms tighter around Mia before burrowing his face into her hair and breathing in heavily, taking in the scent of her shampoo. Her hair always seemed to smell like Vanilla and Lavender, two smells that he only knew on her. They where in her hair, on his pillows, in their sheet and on the colar of his shirts.

He slowly began to drift off when Mia sat up, "Come on. Let's go to bed." She muttered.

"I'm right behind you." He said, looking around the room and seeing that Leon and Jesse where the only ones that where still in there.

Vince walked into the bed room that he was now sharing with Mia and smiled at her, she was wearing one of his shirts and a pair of dance shorts. "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing." He said, smile still on his face.

Mia giggled as Vince began to take off his close, "What are you laughing at, Miss. Toretto?"

"Did you know that you have a mole on your back?"

"I did."

"Did you know that it looks like a potato chip?"

"It does not!" He said, turning quickly to look at it in the mirror.

Mia laughed and got off of the bed, walking over to him, "I think it's cute."

"It doesn't look like a chip." He said, pulling on another shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is. I hope that you all like it! I've gotten so many reviews on the last chapter that I couldn't help but post it. I was going to wait to post it later on in the week but I couldn't help it! <strong>

**The amazing reviews that I get on my chapters, make me want to post!**


	16. Whispers In The Dark

**Whispers In The Dark**

Dom tip toed into the house, stopping short when he saw Letty asleep on the couch. He hadn't thought that he was gone that long, he'd told her not to worry about staying up to wait for him. "She wouldn't go to sleep without knowing that you where you were." He heard from behind him.

He turned around to see Mia standing at the top of the stairs, in one of Vince's shorts and a yet another pair of dance shorts. "I wasn't gone that long."

"Dom, you left at six."

He looked over at the clock that hung on the wall, it was eleven forty five. "Shit Mi. I didn't even think about the time."

"She loves you, and Vince loves her so if you're cheating on her and he leaves me to live with her because of you, I'll kill you."

"There you go Mi, always thinking about yourself." Jesse joked walking past them.

"I'm just saying." She said, turning on her heel and walking back into her room.

"You aren't cheating on her, right?" Jesse said, still in the room.

"I'm not. I went out shopping for paint." He smiled, leaning over the couch to pick Letty up.

Letty rubbed her head against Dom's shoulder as he picked her up, "I love you." She said, letting out a loud sigh.

"I love you too." He said, carrying her into their room the whole house now consumed in a deep dark blackness.

"I like the way that whispers sound in the dark."

"You'll always be my whisper in the dark."

"I love you, Dominic." She smiled.

"I love you, too, Leticia."

"Breakfast! If you're hungry get your lazy ass down here!" Mia yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Fuck Mia. Do you know how early it is?" Leon asked, walking down the stairs rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I have class today and you guys have to eat before I go because I don't want to hear about it later." She said, setting plates of food down on the table.

"What time is it?" Jesse asked, walking down the stairs in what looked like the same clothes that he fell asleep in the night before.

"Jess, it's already nine."

"It's only fucking nine? Hell no, I'm going back up stairs." Letty said, turning on her heel at the bottom stair.

Dom laughed and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her to the table.

The group laughed at Letty and Dom, knowing that if she was fully awake, she'd be kicking his ass. Instead, she rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck and drifting back into sleep.

"Lett, girl. You need to stay awake." Vince said.

"I don't wanna." She said, in hailing Dom's scent.

Dom smiled, running his hand down her back. Letty let out a deep sigh and curled in closer to Dom, "Why don't you two just back upstairs?" Leon laughed, a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth.

He didn't give it a second thought, he picked Letty up and carried her into their room.

Vince laughed, watching the two go upstairs, "Mi, sit down." He said, watching her rush the now empty plates to the sink.

"I have to get all of this done so that I'm not late to school." She said.

"Mia, sit down. I'll do it."

Mia stopped in her tracks, looking over at him, "You hate doing dishes."

"And you hate being late. Now, go before I change my mind." He laughed, kissing her before guiding her towards the door.

"'Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me.'" Mia sang.

Vince stood in the door way, watching Mia dance around their room. It was the third time in this week that he had come in to see her cleaning something, head phones in. He usually just walked past her, letting her do her own thing, but not today. He hoped that she would wait a little while before turning around to catch him staring at her.

He rarely saw her like this, sure, she cleaned the house and she was free moving, but she never danced and she _never _sang. He thought about going to get the rest of the team, but none of them would appreciate this moment the way that he did. He watched Mia move freely around the room, picking up things around the room.

"'I'm telling' ya to lossin up my buttons baby.'" She muttered.

He'd had enough, he'd heard her move around the room muttering every dirty word to all of the songs that she'd been listening to. He walked into the room and wrapping his arms around her waist, placing a kiss on to her neck.

Mia jumped, "Damn it Vince!" She growled.

"What? Am I not allowed to hug you?" He chuckled.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked.

"'Since you where singing about my girlfriend being hot like you."

Mia blushed a little, "So you heard all of that, huh?" She asked.

"Every dirty word that came out of your mouth." He laughed.

"I can't believe that you heard that! I thought that I was the only one that was here." She said.

"We're the only ones that are here."

"I didn't know what you would be here."

"I love the way that your voice sounds when you sing."

"I hate it."

He stared at her, a look of shock plastered onto his face, "Don't you ever say that again." He said.

She looked over at him, not knowing what else to do. "V."

"Yes, Mi?" He asked, looking down at her.

"I love you." She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too." He whispered, kissing his temple.

Vince and Mia lay in their bed, legs tangled together. Mia sighed, resting her head on his chest and rubbing his side. Vince let out a low groan before reaching out and grabbing her hand, "Why are you making me stop?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Because I wont be able to take it if you don't."

Mia sighed, rubbing her head on his chest before resting her hand on his hip. Vince leaned down and placed a kiss on her head. "What did I do to disserve you?" He muttered.

"I don't know but it must've been something good." She laughed.

Vince just chuckled before wrapping his arms tighter around her. The two of them stayed in the room like that for at least another half an hour before deciding that they would go out and see what the team was doing. Vince walked down the stairs, Mia on his back laughing as they made their way down the steps, Vince boots making a clunking noise with each step.

The rest of the team looked over towards the stairs at them and laughed, "It's about time that you guys joined us." Jesse laughed.

"Yea well. We had other things to be doing." Vince laughed, sitting down with Mia on his lap.

"I don't want to hear about that." Dom said.

"It wasn't that. I'm not ready for that yet, and he know that." She said, her head resting on Vince's shoulder once more.

"Well you two look awfully comfortable for two people that aren't having sex." Leon laughed.

"Just imagine them after the sex." Letty giggled.

"Can we not talk about this?" Dom asked, his arms snaking around Letty.

"Well, we could go upstairs instead." Letty whispered.

"No you can't! We want to go out and eat!" Mia giggled.

"Well, I don't care about food. I want sex." Dom said.

"Nothing out of the usual there." Letty smiled, turning to kiss Dom.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She muttered against his lips.

The team sat around one of the various tables at one their of favorite restaurants. Letty was leaning against Dom's shoulder, with Leon on the other side of her. Jesse sat opposite of Leon, Mia next to him and Vince on the other side of her. "Let, are you feeling ok?" Jesse asked.

"I'm just tired, don't mind me." She said.

"Are you sure? You've been like this for a few days." Leon added.

"What the hell is this? Gang up on Letty night or something?" She asked, her voice raising a little.

"Road Runner, it's not like that. We're just trying to make sure that you're ok."

"I don't want to tell you all what it really is so leave it alone."

"Well now you have to tell us." Dom said, looking down at her.

"It's really nothing." She said.

"Baby, just tell us."

"I don't want it to start anything so it doesn't matter." She whispered.

"Why would it start something?" He asked.

"The doctor said that it's just my body getting rid of what's left of the baby." She said, trying not to let the tears escape her eyes.

Dom wrapped his arms around her, as tightly as he could without hurting her. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too."


	17. Let's Get Married

**Let's Get Married**

"She's here!" Letty screamed, taking the stairs three at a time as she ran to the door.

"Who's here this fucking early?" Leon asked, rubbing his eyes before racing Letty to the door.

Letty glared at Leon as he beat her to the door and threw it open. There was a small girl at the door, arms folded across her chest, "Letty, do you know how fucking early it is?" She asked.

"You said that you would be here any time that I wanted you to be."

"I didn't think that meant any time before noon." She said, walking into the house.

Leon laughed at the small blonde girl that had walked right past him and had taken his spot on the couch. "Hey, small fry, that's my spot." He said, walking over to her.

She had now taken his spot on the couch and was curling up underneath his blanket, "I don't care." She sighed, her eyes beginning to close.

"I will lay on top of you."

"Be my guest." She muttered into the couch.

Leon walked over to her, and stopped when he saw that she had on a 'Sega' t-shirt. "Let's get married." He said, walking over to her.

"Maybe after you learn my name." She said, turning her face so that she didn't have anything to do other than look at the couch.

After Hannah, the small girl, had fallen asleep the rest of the team was awake and all huddled into the living room. Dom smiled when he saw the blonde hair fanned out on the couch, "I'm taking it Hannah has arrived?" He asked, looking over at Letty.

Letty laughed, "Yes. Did you know that Leon asked her to marry him?" She smiled.

The whole team looked over at him, "Jesse, Dawg, look at her shirt and then tell me that you wouldn't do the same thing."

"If you touch me, I will cut your hands off." Hannah muttered, lifting her face up from the couch and sitting up.

Jesse looked over at the girl that was now sitting up, laughing that her shirt said 'Sega.' "Damn, too bad Leon already has dibs on you."

Hannah scoffed before getting up and walking over to Letty, sitting promptly on her lap, "It's so fucking early."

"I agree." Vince smiled at the small blonde girl.

* * *

><p>Hannah sat at the bottom of Mia's bed, watching she and Letty get ready for the races that night. "Why are you putting so much shit on your face?" She asked, watching Mia put her make up on.<p>

"I don't put on a lot." She gasped.

"Don't listen to her. She doesn't put any make up on."

"She doesn't need it." Leon smirked, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"If you don't move those arms, I'm going to have to break them."

Leon pulled his arms away from her, "Dom said that you guys need to hurry the hell up before he leaves without you."

"Tell Dom to shove it." Hannah smiled.

"Tell him that we're almost ready." Mia smiled, putting down her mascara and checking herself in the mirror one last time.

Hannah was being forced to ride in the car with Leon on the way to the races, Letty had decided to ride with Dom for that night so she couldn't ride with her. "Calm down Princess, everything will be ok." He laughed.

"Don't call me Princess."

"Then what would you like me to call you?"

"Oh, I don't know, you could always try Hannah." She sneered at him.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Oh look, we're here." She glared at him one last time before getting out of the car.

* * *

><p>Mia was leaning on the front tire of Vince's car, smiling at him as he stood in front of her, "What do you think of Hannah?" She asked.<p>

"She's cute."

"Cute?" She asked, looking up at him with one eyebrow cocked.

"She's cute, like a child."

"Like a child?" Leon asked, walking up to them, "What kind of children are you looking at?"

"Hey Le, go away." Vince laughed, placing a kiss on the top of Mia's head.

"Alright, I can see when I'm not wanted." He smiled, walking away from the two.

"Are you racing tonight?" Mia asked.

"No." He said.

"Why not?"

"I'm just not Mia. Let it go."

"Whatever. I'll let it go." She said, walking away from Vince.

* * *

><p>"I don't think that Mia girl likes me." Hannah said, sitting on Dom's car with Letty.<p>

"Ignore her. She doesn't mean anything by it." Dom said, his arms wrapped around Letty.

"I guess." Hannah sighed.

"So, what do you think of Leon?" Letty asked.

"I don't know. He seems to be all over me."

"He's all over everyone."

Letty sat the kitchen table with Mia, they where the only ones that where awake. "How long in Hannah staying?" Mia asked.

"As long as I need her here."

"Is she going to be staying here?"

"She's going to be staying in my old room."

"Isn't that Leon's room?"

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>Mia sat in the middle of the bed that she shared with Vince, looking at herself in the mirror that faced their bed. She was comparing herself to the blond girl that was in the other, the one that seemed to have kept her boyfriends attention for most of the night. Hannah had long pretty hair, so did Mia. Hannah was skinny. <em>That must be it. <em>Mia thought.

Had she been eating too much? Maybe she should start dieting, but how would she do that and cook for the boys? They would know something was up when she started cooking two different things. Maybe should could stop eating, but Vince would know that she wasn't if he saw her naked.

She had to do something, she couldn't lose Vince to some girl that she hardly knew.


	18. Is Mia Alright?

**Is Something Wrong With Mia? **

Today was the day, Mia was going to make herself lose the weight that she thought she needed to in order to keep Vince with her. She sat at the counter of the store, she was alone. She stared at her stomach, she was so fat. How many calories had she eaten this morning? She needed to stop eating so much.

She walked back to the bathroom and slowly got onto her knees, _I have to do this, for Vince and I_. She shoved her fingers into the back of her throat and threw her breakfast up in the toilet.

After washing her hands, she returned to the counter to continue her day. She felt so much better. She felt lighter.

The team walked into the store, ready for lunch. "Hey Mi, come over here and eat with us." Vince said.

"I've already eaten." She smiled.

"Oh. Alright." He frowned, watching as she moved behind the counter.

And she had done that everyday for the next six months.

Mia fussed around in the kitchen, "Mi, are you going to sit down and eat with us?" Hannah asked.

"No, I'm not feeling good. I think that I'm just gonna go to bed." She said, plating the food and heading up the stairs.

Mia walked into her bedroom and looked at herself in the mirror, she was still fat. She decided to leave her room and head into the bathroom that was just down the house from her bed room.

She walked into the bathroom, threw up and left. Just like every other time that she'd decided to do it. It didn't even bother her, she knew that it was for the best. She opened the door and came face to face with her problem, Hannah.

"Are you alright, Mia?" She asked.

"I'm fine."

"You sounded like you where throwing up. Are you feeling sick?" She asked.

"I already told you I was fine." She said, walking past her.

"Guys, I think something is wrong with Mia." Hannah said, sitting down at the table.

"What do you mean something is wrong with her?" Dom asked.

"I was just walking past the bath room and I heard someone throwing up so I stopped and waited. When she came out and I asked her about it, she seemed pissed off. She kept saying that she was ok but she looks weak." Hannah said.

"She could be getting a bug." Leon said.

"Is that why she's losing weight?" Hannah asked.

"She isn't losing weight." Vince said.

"And how do you know? Are you looking at her all the time?"

"I see her naked at least once a day!"

"Are the lights on?"

"What the hell do you mean, are the lights on? Of course they aren't."

"Then you aren't really looking at her. She's probably stopped changing in front of you as well."

"Well since you're so smart, what do you think that she has?"

"I think that she is anorexic."

"There is no way that she is!" Dom said, slamming his hands on the table.

"Don't yell at her." Letty said, looking him in the eye.

"She's insulting my sister."

"No, she isn't. She just wants us to keep an eye out on Mia, that's all it is baby." She said, rubbing Dom's head with her hands.

Vince sat on the bed, thinking about what Hannah had said. Mia had stopped chaning clothes in front of him, he couldn't remember the last time that he saw her eat anything. Mia walked into their bed room, and stared at Vince before walking over to the closet and grabbing a baggy shirt and some sweat pants before turning to leave the room,

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to change." She said.

"Why can't you do that in here? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"I don't want to."

"Mia, what's the matter with you?"

"I just don't want to change with you in here."

"Why?"

"Because I don't! Why don't you go watch Hannah change or something?" She screamed.

And with that, she was out of the room.


	19. Road Runner, I Don't Know What To Do

**Road Runner, I Don't Know What To Do With Her. **

Vince sat on the bed in the room that he had vacated when he moved into Mia's room. He had been back in his own room for a week. Staring at the walls, he didn't know what he was going to do with Mia. She wasn't going to talk to him, about anything. She thinks that he is having an affair with Hannah, and him moving out of their room wasn't the smartest thing but he had to be away from her.

He was knocked out of his thoughts by a knock on the door, "Go away." He said through the door.

And then it opened, "That didn't work when we where kids and it's not going to work now." Letty said, sitting next to him on the bed.

"Road Runner, I don't know what to do with her."

"V, she's sick."

"We don't know that she's sick."

"There is something wrong with her."

"Yea, the fact that she is wrongly accusing me of cheating on her."

"She is physically sick."

"Well she wont let me help her."

"Maybe, I could try?" She suggested.

Vince just nodded before laying down on the bed and ignoring that Letty was even in the room.

Letty walked into Mia's room, not bothering to knock. She walked in and saw Mia, skin in bones. Her skin was wrapped so tightly around bones that Letty thought in was going to tear if Mia moved the wrong way. "Mia." She gasped.

Mia turned around quickly, her eyes bugging out a bit, "What are you doing in here?" She asked, looking for something to cover up with.

"I came to talk to you about Vince and then I saw this. What are you doing to yourself?"

"I have to be skinny like Hannah so that Vince wont leave me."

"Mia, he loves you but we have to do something about you."

"There's nothing wrong with me, I'm perfect." She said, a sadistic smile crossing her face.

Letty turned and walked out of Mia's room, running down the stairs right to Dom. "Dom! We have to do something!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Mia, she's sick. We have to do something soon Dom."

"What are you talking about, Let?"

"Mia. Dom I know that you don't want to believe that something is wrong with Mia, but she's sick. She is skinnier than usual and no one has seen her eat anything in weeks."

"Why are you and Hannah so set on something being wrong with her?"

"Because she's sick! I'm not going to sit here and let her suffer because you don't want anything to happen to the precious Toretto image, Dominic."

"The Toretto Image? We have no image!" He said, his voice rising with every word.

"Dom, please let us get her some help."

"Letty, I don't know what to do."

"We get her some help before its too late."

"This is just a phase."

"A phase? Dom, Vince moved out of their room and is living in his old room."

"How did that happen?"

"She doesn't think that anything is wrong, she thinks that she looks perfect."

"She doesn't look any different."

"Really? Take a good look at her when she comes in here next."

Dom sat on the couch, thinking about what he was going to do. He didn't know if he was going to be able to deal with everything, he'd never had to do anything like this. He never would've thought anything like this would've happened to anyone in his family.

Mia sat next to Dom on the couch, smiling at him, "Where is everyone?" She asked.

"They wanted to give us some time to talk, they are at the garage."

"To talk about what?"

"Mia, when was the last time that you ate something?"

Mia let out an annoyed sigh, "Not this again."

"Not what again?"

"I'm fine, Dom."

"Really? Because I don't think you are. Lift up your shirt."

"Excuse me?"

"Turn around and lift up your shirt."

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm your older brother now let me see your back."

"Why?"

"If you do it and nothing is wrong with you then I wont bother you about it any more."

"And if its not?"

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it."

Mia turned around and showed her brother her back. Dominic gasped at what he saw, he could've traced every bone on her back she was so skinny.

"Mia, I think that we should get you some help."

"I don't need any help!"

Dom picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed pounding on his back, kicking her legs at him. Dom put her down in the car, "Where the hell do you think that you are taking me?" She asked.

"The hospital."


	20. Not Even My Maxima

**Not Even My Maxima**

Mia sat on the uncomfortable bed in the small room that she had been assigned to. She couldn't believe that Dom was doing this to her, he was the only thing she had left and he had thrown her in here. Vince had let him do it, but he was probably screwing Hannah by now. She was startled by a sudden knock on the door, "Miss Toretto, you need to eat!" The nurse said, walking into the room.

"What did I tell you the last time you came in here?"

"It's my job to make sure that you eat."

"I don't care about your fucking job."

"You're sick. You need some help."

"I don't need any help."

"Obviously you do or you wouldn't be here."

"Get the fuck out of here."

"Now Mia, that's no way to talk to some women that you don't really know." Vince chuckled from the door way.

"I don't want to see you." She said.

"I don't care."

"How's Hannah?" She asked.

"I don't know. I can't seem to think about anything or anyone that's not you."

"And why is that?"

"Because I can't help but think that the reason that you are here is my fault." He said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"And why would you think that?"

"Because if I would've paid more attention to you, you wouldn't have stated doing this."

"I just want you to look at me the way that you look at her."

"The way that I look at her?"

"Yes. You look at her like she is the prettiest person in the world."

"I don't think that she is, I love you more than anything and I don't think that anything is prettier than you. Not even my Maxima." He said.

Mia sighed and crawled over to Vince on the small bed, sitting in his lap and wrapping her arms around him. "When do I get to leave here?"

"As soon as you are better."

"But that could take up to six weeks!"

"I know baby but we want to make sure that you are one hundred percent before we bring you home."

"I'm never going to be back to the way that I was."

"I understand that, but I don't want you to even think about ever doing this again." He said.

"And what will you do?" She asked.

"I went and looked at apartments before I came here."

"Why?"

"I can't be in that house without you."

"Why?"

"Because you are the love of my life Mia Toretto! Don't you see that? I don't want to be thirty minutes away from you without traffic. I'm moving closer to this place so that I can be here for you."

"I don't want you to leave the family!"

"I don't want the family to leave you."

"What?"

"I'm moving closer to you so that you have some family that is always around. They aren't always going to be able to be here. I want you to be here for you. I know that you don't think it's a good idea but I'll still see them at the shop."

"Vince-"

"No, Mia. I love you. You've sacrificed a lot for me, and this is one thing that I'm going to do for you."

Mia smiled at Vince, leaning in so that he could hug her. Vince wrapped his arms around her, finally feeling how small she had gotten. "Mia, I love you."

"I love you too."

"I need you to promise me that you will eat."

"I just don't want to. I'm perfect this way."

"Mia, if you eat and get better you and I will go away for a week or so and we will be totally alone."

"Bribing her isn't going to make her better." The doctor said as soon as he walked into the room.

"Well if you know so much then why isn't she better?"

"She's only been here for a day."

"Well if I had it my way, I wouldn't be here at all." Mia chimed in.

"Too bad that you don't have a say in this." Vince said.


End file.
